Cakes and Cigarettes
by ColoursofWhite
Summary: She bakes cakes, he smokes cigarettes. A romantic comedy/drama starring FullMetal Alchemist's Jean Havoc. Because we all know, he needs a little bit of love. Does he get the girl? Roy x OC x Havoc
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Flame

Cake and Cigarettes  
Chapeter 1: Meet the Flame

* * *

_My New Life Cake: Start off with a dark chocolate cake base and cut it into 3 even layers. Then add a strawberry and mango…no, that's weird. Add real milk chocolate icing in between those layers. Then, cover it in a buttery pecan icing… _Her mind quickly entered a field of daydream and cake until she looked at the clock and then back at the phone she realized she forgot to do something important. "Who wants to deliver to the Headquarters today?" Karena asked her employees as she searched for their order. "Got it." The bakery shop opened she opened a month ago in downtown Central was going well. She sipped on her cup of hot hazelnut coffee and everything was going as her life planned.

"I don't see why they can't come down here themselves. They have cars. Besides, I'm not going back there," Diana said, filing her nails.

"Why not?"

"Ex."

"How bout you, Hannah?" she tried again.

"Um… same," Hannah replied, flipping pages through her reference book.

"Who in hell?"

"Roy Mustang, the ever dashingly handsome Colonel, otherwise known as the Flame Alchemist. He hits on every girl possible. Disgusting? Totally, but he's such a natural born charmer. You can't say no, Karena," Diana held her hand out then obsessively chiseled some more.

"Maybe we don't need to do business with them anymore," Hannah suggested.

"Sorry, but half of our stack of cash comes from them," Karena said as she continued to calculate last month's income.

"I swear I do not want to see that jerk's face again," Diana retorted.

Hannah nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll deliver it to myself and see who this lady's man is," Karena put down her pen and stood up from her chair.

"Alright, sweetie, be careful," Diana winked at her. "Don't fall in love, okay?"

* * *

_Shit… This place is frickin' huge! I'm never going to find that room. Wait, what room again? Damnit…_

"Hey, you need help with that?" Karena looked up as she heard the man's deep voice.

"No," she replied, short of breathe.

"Don't be stubborn, I can help you out," he put his hands into his pockets and gave a slick grin with his cigarette hanging on the side of his mouth.

"Are you Roy?" she gave him a sweet smile and he immediately blushed into a bright pink.

_Hm, considering Roy's luck with the ladies…_ He swallowed hard,"Yes. Yes, I am," assuming that she would be his date.

She dumped the bags into his arms and her smile went away, "Okay, how about we keep things on a business relationship?"

"Wait, what?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh, stop acting like you don't know! I came here to ask nicely," she said even though her tone of voice went from nice to rude in an instant, "to stop hitting on my employees! If not, we're not going to do business with you, sounds fair?"

"Woah woah… what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid! My bakery shop!"

"Oh, you mean Once Upon a Time? That store? But we've only done business with you since you opened, which is… about a month." He tried to think and remember. It made his brain hurt.

"Exactly, and you have gone through my girls like you're cigarettes, Colonel!"

"What were there names?"

"Hannah and Diana. God, you don't even remember their names!"

"Diana…?" his mouth dropped open. _Well, she's wearing the same uniform as Diana. _

"What's all the noise out here, Havoc?" another man walked into the hallways.

"Oh shit…" the man with the cigarette mumbled to himself. "Nothing, Colonel."

He glanced at her. His eyes traveled from her large eyes to her curly hair that lay on her chest to her actual chest, curvy waist and to her sculpting legs, observing her features in a matter of seconds. "Who's this, Second Lieutenant?"

"Colonel, sir, she-um…" He began to sweat.

_Colonel? That means..._ "Are _you _Roy Mustang?" she asked with an attitude and glared at his dark, cold eyes.

"That's not fair, you know my name but I don't know yours," he coyly smiled at her and his icy winter eyes turned into warm spring in an instant.

She took notice and tried to snapout of her gaze. "I-uh, came to tell you to stop hitting on my employees. If you don't, then I will not continue my business with you anymore. Do I make myself clear?"

"Maybe we can talk about it over dinner." He swiftly said as he took a few of her wavy hair into his strong willing fingers.

Her cheeks heated into a steamy red. "Maybe we can talk about it over my dead body!"

* * *

WHADDYA GUYS THINK SO FAR? :) This is my first fanfic. Please write a review. I'll bake you a cake :D  
Chapter 2 is now up! I apologize for the constant edits. I'MSOSORRY,PLEASEDON'TEATME!  
I knooow, this is going to be a long fanfic. _Pleeease _have the patience to keep on reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa does. She's awesome. (Are these things really necessary?)


	2. Chapter 2: Popping the Beer

Cakes and Cigarettes  
Chapter 2: Popping the Beer

* * *

_The Wolf in Sheep Clothing Cake: Start off with a thick bitter chocolate cake base, then slice it across, creating 4 fucking thin and even layers. In between each slice, add a thin coat of revengeful chunky pistachio puree. Dip the entire cake into a sweet coat of semi-sweet chocolate. Then cover the top with a soft buttery frosting. That's the damn mother fucking Colonel to you..._

"How'd it go, love?" Diana asked as soon as Karena marched into the shop. She snapped out of her cake-making daydream and then gave Diana a quick glance of annoyance.

"That bad, huh, babe?" Diana gave a small chuckle as she looked deeply into her compact and reapplied her charcoal eyeliner to her rims.

"Hey, wanna go for a drink tonight? It's on me," Karena offered, clearly wanting to get today's incident out of her mind.

"It can't be _that _bad…" Diana nodded in disagreement; her razor-cut bob followed, elegantly skimming her thin neck.

Karena yanked her compact out of her hand. "Diana, you're beautiful as it is! Stop wearing all this make-up!" It's true. Diana was beautiful. She was slender, tall, and had legs from earth to heaven. Her short deep blonde hair added extra poise to her already chic taste of clothing. She had a fair complexion that complemented her storm blue eyes, thin lips, narrow nose, strong cheekbones, and heart-shaped face.

"That's easy for you to say, you're five years younger than me!" Diana snatched her compact back and smiled at her.

"You have guys looking at you every single second!"

"Well, you…" Diana tried to think of something nice to say at Karena but she ended up giggling. "You make the best dessert ever!"

"Geez, thanks!" She knew that there was nothing special about her. She had average looks. A guy would look at her for a second or so and then search the room for someone else. She had dark wandering lollipop eyes, lips that were always either parted or pouting, sideswept bangs with wavy chestnut hair that fell graciously on her chest, and cheeks that were constantly flushed in a warm coral pink. She had more of a curvy figure compared to Diana, since she's a dance instructor at night and that required a _somewhat_ toned body. Even with that, she was no match when it came to looks with Diana. "Did Hannah leave?"

"Yeah, cram school. If you're interested, Sarah has a party tonight. My younger brother's coming…" she gave a wink.

"Marc?" she choked on her coffee.

"Of course! Are you planning to close up now?"

"Psh, hell yeah!" The girls bought in the trays of bread into the kitchen, wiped the tables, and then put the chairs on top of them. The door swung open. "Sorry, but we're closed," Karena said as she continued her attention of mopping the floor.

"How much does one of these costs?" He grabbed her waist and spun her around, giving her a sweet yet passionate kiss. She gazed at him and kissed him back, touching his face and feeling his chest. "Mmmm…" Karena's mind went into gaga land… _He's Just too Damn Perfect Cake: Start off with a thin but perfect banana cake base, then cut it in half. Add a layer of skinny sliced almonds and melt-in-your-mouth milk chocolate in between. Then, dip the top of the cake in a silky rich chocolate. Kissing is optional, but encouraged. _

Diana came out of her kitchen, "Knock it out, kids!" They both stopped and looked at her foolishly. "So, I'm guessing you guys aren't going to go to Sarah's later, right?"

"Mmm, I think not," Diana's younger brother smiled at her. "Right, babe?"

"Yeeeah, I think not. Right, Marc?" Karena turned to face Diana while giving a coy smile and biting on her lower lip.

"Fine, I'll finish cleaning up," Diana replied as she walked over and took the mop out of Karena's hands. "Don't do anything stupid!"

* * *

"The dinner you made was absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much," Karena groaned as she rubbed her stuffed belly. She drank a sip of her red wine, even though she didn't enjoy the taste too much.

"I actually had something to tell you; I've been thinking," his voice dropped to a serious tone.

"Thinking? Uh, good thinking, bad thinking?" She joked around. He looked into her innocent eyes and she looked into his, resembling so much of Diana's storm blue ones.

"Let me finish… I think… we should break up."

Her eyes widen, and her lips involuntarily pouted. "Uh…"

"Are you fine with this?"

"Um, yeah." She blinked hard, shaking her head. "I understand." She tried to give him a smile, but she wanted to punch him in the face.

He touched her arm, "You sure? Come on, don't lie. You don't seem-"

"I'm fine, really," she cut him off his sentence and got up to give him a farewell hug. _He's so warm_, she thought.

"Thanks, Karena. You're great, you know?"

_No,_ she said to herself as he pulled away._ This can't be happening. Damnit, hold me longer. _"You too," she managed to say back. "You too…"

"We can still be friends, alright?" Marc said, with the blue shining with hope in his eyes.

"I'll see you around." Karena broke off his embrace and went out his apartment. Her mind was spinning. She didn't know what to do or what to think. It went too fast, she felt like she needed to stop. _God, what the hell just happened?_

* * *

He walked aimlessly around town, cigarette puffing smoke between his thin lips while the street light hit his long face which was full of depth. He decided to take a shortcut to his apartment and strolled through the dark park. "Fuck you!" he heard someone cry in the playground. As a soldier, he ran in an instant and laid eyes on a woman, alone; her. "Aren't you…from today?" he asked with a confused face.

"Do I _know_ you?" she didn't answer his question and scrunched a face of disgust. Havoc observed several cans of beer on the floor, majority of them empty, next to her patent black flats. His eyes lingered on them, which were dangling off her toes. She crossed her legs, and his attention slowly gazed at her feet to her ankles, her calves, her knees, parts of her thighs, and her black pencil skirt which was tucked over a white blouse. "Hellooo, I'm up here!"

"May I sit?" he pointed to an empty swing next to her. "No, my boyfriend sits there."

_Great, she's giving me this fucking attitude again._ "Is he imaginary?"

She stuck her a tongue out at him. "Cuuute."

"Do you want me to… buy you some more drinks?" Havoc sat down on the swing anyways.

"Do I _look_ like the type of girl to get wasted and have sex with you?" she snapped back.

"You want to find out?" He leans over to her and she whipped his neck to face towards him, her side swept bangs barely covering her teary eyes. "I'm sorry…" _Shit, I never know what to do with crying chicks._ "Boyfriend dump ya?"

"No! My dog died!"

"Was he imaginary too?" he couldn't resist.

"His name was Marc…" she twirled her shoe with her toes and he stared, enjoying the view for a while. "He's like a giant blue slurpee on a hot day."

"Uh, okay…" He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew smoke into the warm air.

"He was so sweet, and nice, and perfect, and shit. Then all of a sudden, he blows me off! That fucker!"

"Did he tell you why?" There was a pause.

"No," she said in a low sadden voice. She sniffed. "I'm a crappy kisser? My weight? I have no idea!"

"God," he moaned. _Protecting civilians is so overrated sometimes._ "Should I take you home?"

"No! I'm drunk enough to take care of myself!" she yelled.

He looked at her glowing cheeks and her sulky soft lips. And a thought instantly sprung into his mind, S_he looked sorta cute, I mean, with the messy hair, and those teary eyes, and those sulky parted lips… _

"I can't find my keys…!" she shouted.

He sighed and put out his cigarette. _Strike that thought, she's annoying. _"Alright, I guess I have no choice."

* * *

Karena woke up on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar apartment. "Shit!" Good thing her clothes were still familiar. She slipped on her shoes and headed to the door.

"Good, you woke up. I was beginning to worry."

She recognized that voice and caught a glimpse of his shirt, a blue military uniform. "Fuck!" She dashed out through the door and ran down the stairs and broke through another door. _I'm broke, and I have a headache. Crap! Where am I…?_ She blinked at the sun, causing her an awful headache. She looked to her left, a bakery. She looked at her right, a Laundromat. She looked across the street, a looked back at her left, a bakery. Her bakery. _Oh, so I'm not that screwed._ She was smart enough to keep a copy of the key buried in rows of flowers outside of the shop. She walked in and got made a shot of espresso. The smell of coffee beans filled the shop, which she loved very much. She thrived on the smell, the caffeine, the energy rush. She always lived her life on a sense of urgency and didn't enjoy sleeping. It was barely 5am and after a quick shot, she felt hyper. After several minutes, the shop was also filled with a scent of freshly baked bread. Her stomach roared in rage and hunger, "feed me!" it demanded so she grabbed a piece of yesterday's baguette and dipped it into salted butter.

"Good morning!" Hannah walked in, holding two cups of coffee and a lunch box which she laid on the counter. "For you."

"Thanks. You're here early."

"Not really. I got school today in an hour or so." Hannah's sleek black hair reflected the sun light.

"I feel like you're always going to school."

"Darn college. Well, I gotta run!"

* * *

Night came by fast but the moon refused to come out. Karena began to wipe the tables when she heard the door open. She looked back. It was that blue military uniform and that smell of smoke. "How are ya?" She gave him the finger. "Ouch. How's the ex?"

"_Excuse me? _What are you-" Her phone rang and she reached for it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Marc, I…"

"I wanted to know if you're okay. Diana said she called you yesterday and you didn't sound too… fine."

"Yeah, I'm fine, really."

"I don't want anything weird between us, you know."

"Can I know… why you decided to break up with me?" Her speech was much slower.

"Oh wow, I…"

"Be honest," she bit her lip.

"I… okay, I think we should see other people and I don't think we were meant to be, but most importantly you didn't seem like yourself around me. You acted so different." There was a pause.

"Did you feel different when you were with me?"

"Did you?"

"I get it…" she hung up. _This will be dedicated to Marc; I Miss You Cake: Start off by mashing fucking blueberries- _Tears rolled down her face. She couldn't find herself to finish coming up with a cake. It's just too damn sad. She went into the kitchen fridge and grabbed bottles of beer and whiskey. "I'm gonna drink to I puke, and so are you!"

"I think not," Havoc said as he grabbed a seat.

"Yes you are!" she yelled, but then her voice lowered again. "It shouldn't have been this way… He said I wasn't myself around him, but I just wanted him to like me." She paused. "Go away! What are you doing here? I don't even know you! Leave me alone!" A pair of lean legs in bold red heels strutted into the store, making a rhythmic beat to her walking. "Oh thank God you're still here! I left my phone." Diana met eyes with his. His vibrant sea blues turned into a melancholy charcoal in a flash. "Hey," she said flatly and went into the counter and looked around for her phone.

"Hi," he mustered. He was shocked to see her; that familiar face which was still strong, beautiful, and unharmed of anything that happened between them. He continued to stare at her, even though she didn't pay attention to him. He looked at her figure, wishing he could hold her again, then at the daring length of her dress, reminding him how her legs used to hold him. Karena looked at her too, thinking how much she reminded her of Marc, those soft eyes and delicate face. With the two of them gazing, Diana walked out the shop, not making eye contact with either of them. "Shit," Havoc buried his face into his hand. "You know, we dated. Diana and I…it went well"

"Really?" she popped open a bottle.

"A bit too well. She wouldn't be upset if I worked late or if I had to cancel our dates. She didn't mind if I didn't see her. Most girls, I guess, wanted to be with their man… but not Diana. I wasn't suspicious; I didn't think much out of it. Then one day, I saw her having sex with one of my close friends," he lit a cigarette and the intake of tobacco relived him a bit.

_I remember opening the door and seeing her bare back exposed to me. She turned her head back at me. "What the fuck are you doing here?"_

_I stood in awe. "I-I- work here!"_

"_Can't I have some privacy?" she yelled as she put her corset back on. "Do you honestly think that I believe you when you always say you have to work? I never get to see you! Can't you give me some respect, Jean? I respect the fact that you always work, why can't you do the same to me? This is fucking ridiculous." I remember her pulling her shirt over her head. She was so damn sexy. "It's over, okay? Just, ugh… I don't wanna see you again." _

"I remember watching her get off of him. I didn't see his face, but it didn't matter. She dumped me, right then and there, blaming me how I always had to work, and asked me why I couldn't give the same respect to her. I-I remember watching her push through me. My mind went blank, and then a thousand thoughts went through my head. A thousand thoughts of "what-ifs." You know, what if I decided to stay in that day, or what if I agreed to make her that dinner when… I just wanted to be a good boyfriend."

Karena looked at him and laughed. "Damn, you have it bad!"

"Oh, screw you! To all the bitches in the world," he lifted his beer.

"May they rot in hell!"

* * *

Please write a review, I take criticism well! (I do really. I am constantly getting slaughtered by my Art teacher) This is going to be a looong fanfic :/  
Chapter 3: Up now! :D

**Disclaimer: **BlahBlah, I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, alright? I wish I did. Then I'd own Havoc and Ed too :) And Al of course, and Roy. I might as well take everyone home with me.


	3. Chapter 3: Cutting Up the Colonel

Cakes and Cigarettes  
Chapter 3: Cutting up the Colonel

**

* * *

**

The morning rolled in and Karena had drool over the table. "Shit, I really gotta stop drinking." She went into the bathroom and looked at her pale face and last night's make-up. She washed her face and groaned, "Another fuck-tastic day…"

By late afternoon, she closed the shop and walked to the Headquarters. It was the middle of spring, the breeze kissed her skin, and the clouds shaded her. She stressfully climbed up the stairs, and walked in that dull stale gray building. _I think I remember where it is…_

"Hey."

Karena jumped nervously. "Hi…" she tried to recollect his name, "Colonel." She looked at his dark eyes and he gave her a nasty sneer which sent her shivers down her spine. Like a baby chick, she followed him into his office where he closed the door behind them. He sat on his desk and gave a zombie stare which made her even more nervous. "I-um- wanted to apologize for my behavior a couple days ago. But most importantly, we're still willing to do business with you." She placed a dessert box next to him.

He crossed his leg and folded his arms across his chest. "Just because you give me a few treats doesn't mean I'll accept your apology."

"It's worth a try," she gave an anxious smile, hiding her desire to slam him across the face.

"Well, I have to do sanitation check later in a couple streets of downtown Central," he opened a file on his desk. "You're last on the list. 'Once Upon a Time' Bakery… Manager, Karena Rosenblatt."

"That has a nice ring to it," she chuckled and put her hands on her hips. "Karena Rosenblatt, business manager!" He gave her another cold stare. "Sorry. Don't worry though, my place is spot clean. You won't find anything wrong."

"We'll see about that." He smiled at her. "There's something… in your hair." She looked down. "I got it for you." In fact, there was nothing in her hair.

"Oh, thanks," she mumbled. _Fucking womanizer._

The door opened, "Heya, Colonel. I'm hungry."

"Damnit, how many times have I told you to knock?" Roy frowned.

"Sorry, sir." He looked at Karena's back and opened the box of cake. "What's she doing here?"

"You two know each other right?"

"I barely know his name," she grumbled.

"Well, this is Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. And she's Karena Rosenblatt."

"Oh! It's finally nice to meet you, Karena!" he said dryly.

"Same here, Second Lieutenant! I'm sorry for getting you pissed drunk yesterday night!"

"Oh, don't sweat it!" Havoc gave a fake laugh. "What's your problem?"

"Excuse me, you never apologized!"

"For what!"

"For shackling me to your home a couple nights ago!"

"My fault? You were the one that was pissed drunk, kid! I offered to take you home but you didn't have your keys!"

"That doesn't give you the rights to do so!" Karena growled. "Who knows what you could've done to me!"

"Like I would seriously do anything to your shapeless-"

"Havoc, cool it," the Colonel interrupted. "Otherwise if you two want to fight, take it outside. I have a lot of work to follow through but I'll have time to see you tonight, right sweetie?"

She turned her attention to him and gave him a coy smirk. _When you come over, I am going to smash your brains out so hard with my pots and pans… He won't even know what hit him,_ she thought to herself. "You'll have time, I promise."

* * *

_Cutting up the Colonel Cake: Start off with a dark and rich chocolate cake base, cut into two halves. Mash cherries, rum, semi sweet chocolate chips, and plain icing, in a separate bowl. Apply a thick and nasty layer of that shit in between. Cover the cake in a small amount of a batch of rum icing. Then stab that bitch. _She skipped to her shop with a beam of light on her face. _He is so__going to be dead. He has no right to go through my friends like that._ Once she got inside, the rolling pin involuntarily landed in her hand. "Now I just gotta wait." The sun set over the horizon, performing miracles of fiery tones of burnt orange and flaming red. And because of her constant lack of sleep, she was knocked out. Her face was pressed against the cashier register, covered in her contagious drool. There probably were customers that came in, took some bread and cake, and loyally left some cash in the tip box. Then again, there were probably some brats that stole some bread and cake and cash in the tip box too. The store door open, with a distinct show clacking in.

"Hey, wake-up." He shook her by the shoulder gently.

"Go away, Diana… You can over today…" she mumbled.

He walked behind the counter and slowly put icing on her cheek.

"Ugh, I said you can cover-" She stared at that crappy blue uniform again, and her eyes lead him to his distinct face. She ducked her head and wiped the crust away from her eye and mouth then groaned. "Don't go to that closet…"

He opened the closet and she jumped in front of him, arms trying to block whatever that was there. "What are you doing? I just said-"

"Loose the attitude, babe." He smiled at her. She remembered that damn deal she made with him and put on a happy grin. "That's more like it."

"Uh excuse me…" Her arms were still up in defense.

"Yes?" He took his hands and slowly put her arms off guard by touching every inch of her skin there. She automatically froze.

"You're not welcome… back there."

He put his lips near hers an his hand onto her sculpted waist. "How about up here?"

She blinked and flinched. "Yeah, okay, sure. Back there's available. Do what you have to do." He opened the closet, but there was nothing suspicious there, maybe some bed sheets, but he figures that's normal. He turned his attention to the kitchen. It was small, yet cozy, with pictures of her friends and what not hung all over the place.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine." He skimmed through his clipboard and checked several boxes. A half an hour slowly ticked by. The sun was long gone by now. She was aching for him to leave so she could get to her dance class early.

"Everything's well done," he stated blandly as he closed his case of funky-looking sanitation items. "Where's the back door?"

"It's… in the back."_ Duh._

"This one?"

She barely slid past him, and she felt almost every muscle in his body. "Sorry, it's a tight fit." She opens the door and let in a light smell of garbage and laundry. He sticks his head out and does some more checking. It wasn't all that clean but it was manageable.

"Is that… a rat? What? Wait, it's a family of rats…"

She bit her lip. "Maybe?"

"Do you feed them? They're awfully huge for city rats."

"No?" she lied. "Mr. Laundro-man does… next door." She pointed at his alley way, which was pretty much spot clean.

"You're telling me that the dry cleaners feed the rats… with what food?"

She sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry for this. I won't feed those rats."

"I still have to fine you because it's on your territory."

"Shit. I just started my business not long ago. Give me another chance, please?"

"Can I have that cake over there?" He pointed to a dark chocolate cake resting on the display.

"That's for one of my customers…"

"That's too bad," he smiled and reached over for it. He took in the arousing smell of the dark chocolate icing and the smell of her hair. They were both standing in the kitchen and she irritatingly crossed her arms. "Close your eyes."

"No way!" _He's definitely gonna throw it against my face._

"I'll have to give you that small fine. When I mean small, I mean a huuuge wad of money. Now close your eyes…"

"Fuck you," she groaned and then shut her eyes.

He takes a finger and dips it into the dark icing and then slowly yet seductively applies it on the back of ear and down to her neck and collar bone. She immediately flipped. "What are you doing!"

"Ssh," he put a finger against her puckered lips. "Keep your eyes closed." He slowly licks the icing off, giving her sweet tiny kisses in between. She felt goose bumps under her shirt and she tried to remember where she put her rolling pin. But she gave up, and gave a low moan, which he fully anticipated.

"I…hate you…" she mustered.

"Really?" He pushed her against the wall and then unbuttoned her shirt, exposing him to a pair of flamboyant breasts. He puts some more icing on the top of her chest and slurped it off of her. He traced up and put his tongue against the corner of her lips and zealously kissed her. She simultaneously embraced him, holding him by the neck and feeling him by the chest.

"I'm not gonna kiss you back," she tried not to anyways. She knew very well she was teasing him and he was doing the same. She impatiently took off his uniform jacket, and started to undo the buttons on his crisp shirt. He traced his strong hands from her face and under her shirt, feeling every inch of her soft skin. He trailed a line of icing from her ankles to her inner thigh. She nervously bit her lip, to keep from moaning, as he first slowly licked the luscious icing off her. But when he reached part of the inside of her knee, he agitatedly feasted up to her underwear. She tried to control her moaning, and frankly, that made him even more turned on. He quickly shot up and his tongue slipped into her already opened mouth. She pulled him back.

"I'm not this easy," she looked into his feverish lustful eyes.

"Shall we test your theory?" he suggested in a husky voice as he continued to neck her. She pulled him into her, forcing him to devour her sweet smell of icing and lush taste of her bare skin. He supported her as she threw her head back and wrapped her leg around his waist. She could feel his package but that didn't bother her from exploring his masculine chest. "Looks like you're going to be proven wrong."

"Shut up and fuck me," she demanded as she pulled the zipper down from his pants, even though she clearly contradicted herself.

They both heard a noise, and they paused. It was that damn door.

* * *

OOOH, WHO'S AT THE DOOR?! :o  
This is my first time writing um... you know, "erotica" (I kept on blushing when I was writing, _weeeird..._)  
Read and find out in Chapter 4 (coming soon to theaters near you! :P)

**Disclaimer Zoneee: **I don't don't don't own FMA. I SWEAR DUDE!


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing like Hot Buns

Cakes and Cigarettes  
Chapter 4: Nothing like Hot Buns

* * *

_It's Diana, I can say… "Hey!" Right? I mean, it's not that weird is it? You know, sex is normal. Why, it's a healthy exercise! They say women burn a lot of calories doing it. Men, not so much. So I've heard… Focus! I can say to her, "I didn't expect to see you here…" _Karena opened her eyes and saw the chin of the Colonel and her eyes trace to his intense brown ones. He wasn't looking back at her. She followed his stare. It wasn't Diana. "I didn't expect to see…you here." She blushed frantically as she quickly buttoned up her pale ivory shirt, retied her thin crimson bow at the collar, and tucked the shirt into her skirt.

Roy gave a cunning smirk and then calmly zipped his pants and buttoned up his shirt as well. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, breathing a shot of lust into her ear. That made her even more red. "Well Second Lieutenant," he projected, "Her cakes really are delicious." Roy threw his military jacket over his shoulder and walked out the store as if nothing was wrong.

"Can I help you?" Karena straightened out her uniform, patting down her stubborn black pencil skirt, that just happened to expose some naughty lace.

He tried not to stare at her. "Do you have hot buns?" _What the fuck am I saying, that's not even funny. What am I doing here? I shouldn't have come. I should've went to the bar instead, or better yet, straight home…_ He bit into his cigarette.

"You mean fresh ones?" She attempted to hide her annoyance with a kind tone. It didn't work.

"Yeah. I meant fresh bread."

"They're still cooking in the oven, but there are some different types over there," she pointed to the trays which lay near the window.

"I see." He snatched a tong and a tray, and started piling amounts of bread onto it. "Should I be concerned?" he said without looking at her.

"No, _Mom_."

"You should see a doctor. He might carry syphilis."

"Oh, you're real funny."

"I'm just saying, considering the amount of women I see him fuck." _More compared to me in a month._

"You're jealous, arentcha?"

"If I said yes, would that make you come to bed with me?"

"I'm not that easy to score, mister."

He grunted. _Doesn't look like it to me. _"Why don't you just kiss the Colonel's ass. Oh wait, you are." He walked over, piercing into her childish eyes, and put the tray of never ending bread on the counter. "I'd like these, please."

She started ringing them up, one by one. "I assume you're going to go up to your apartment, lock yourself up, and eat all this alone?"

"No, I'm planning to have hot-head sex with my pillow. You?"

"I think I'm gonna catch my friend, Syphilis, then head to my dance class." She put each of them into small plastic bags and taped it shut.

"Dance?" he repeated. "Pole dance, by any chance? How bout a lap dance? Both of them work great."

"That will be 28.79," she stuck her hand out.

"An hour, or for the entire night?"

"28.79, please," she demanded.

"Alright, alright… Know what, sweetie? I don't want these anymore." He gave slight smile, enjoying her company and bitchy attitude.

"Please come again soon, why don'tcha?"

"I will." _And I'll beat the Colonel to it._

* * *

Chapter 5 is next!  
Please review :))) Triple chin, for all the cake I've been eating!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Havoc or Roy :[ THE COW DOES! :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Apartment of Havoc

Cakes and Cigarettes  
Chapter 5: The Apartment of Havoc

* * *

It was late, the moon shining brightly onto the sidewalk where Karena's character heels danced a steady beat. She walked back into her bakery shop, where it was already closed, and turned on a small lamp. The storage closet had some of her old clothes, and she slipped into a too large button down shirt, taking off her skirt in the process. Her dance shoes also went in the closet as she put on a pair of fuzzy socks that didn't come so fuzzy after she washed them. She took out a huge blanket and covered her shoulders and rest of her body, admiring the warmness to her bare legs. Darn it, she forgot to turn off the lights.

"Freeze!" An awful bright light shined on her face, and she shield it from her eyes. It was coming from outside. There was a dark figure, pointing a flashlight and something else at her. She couldn't make out anything. "Come out slowly with your hands behind your head!"

She did as she was told, squinting in the process. _It's a mother fucking gun_, she thought as she unlocked the door. "Turn that light off!"

"What are you doing here?"

_It's that mother fucking voice_, she thought. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He turned off his flashlight and placed his pistol back into its case. "I saw a light and I _thought _there was a burglar." Why was she so annoyed at him, and why was he so annoyed at her? She always had that attitude which drove him insane; he couldn't even stand her tone of voice. Hell, it could've been a real burglar. He just saved her, sort of.

"It's not. Good night."

"You live here?" Havoc asked, peering past the counter.

"No, my place has a roach problem. That's all."

He raised a brow. "That's lovely. You have a bed back there?"

She made a face, "No, I don't. I sleep on a… it doesn't matter."

"Do you need one? I mean, you can come to sleep over," he paused, thinking if that was meant to be sexual or not. "If you want, of course. This isn't sexual, whatsoever."

She considered sleeping on a chair versus sleeping on a comfy bed. _His _bed, she snickered. "I definitely do _not_ want to sleep over."

"Oh, feel that _fine_ comfortable bed under your body, with your head rested on a dreamy pillow, enwrapped in a safe and warm blanket…" _Next to me._ He smiled at the thought, _yeah right._

She bit her lower lip.

"There aren't anyroaches."

Well, it was better then resting her head on the table; besides, she hasn't even called the exterminators yet. She shrugged. "I shot sofa then."

* * *

He took her to his apartment, which were just a couple floors above her shop. She remembered the day she was drunk one night where he bought her in. _It's the beers' fault I met this jackass… _It was a bit smaller than the typical apartment, with a big natural tone couch and wooden coffee table under a shaggy rug. The kitchen was an open space that connected into the living room, with grain colored cabinets and just one lonely stove. You could tell there was no life in the kitchen, just empty bottles of beer and yesterday's take out leftovers. She had the urge to run in there and put some life back into it; the smell, the flavor, the touch, and the emotions. Too bad she was tired.

"It's better than sleeping on bags of flour sometimes." She looked at the television. "Were you watching porn today?"

"You can tell?" She pointed to an open box on the floor; inside there were some flashy women on the cover.

"Oh. Well, I'm a man, and we have needs." "It only shows how desperate you are."

"And what are your needs?" he asked, looking at her bare legs which were slightly skimming her blanket. She was just wearing an overlarge button down, a toasty looking blanket over her shoulders, and a pair of worn out socks. A hobo, that's what she reminded him of. She wasn't sexy, or cute, and there was no sign of a woman under there_._ She was just a rude, obnoxious bitch. _Just my luck_, he thought.

"Well, as a woman… I guess we have to bleed every month."

She really was _not_ cute. "Oh, that's just sexy-_Not_, what a fucking turnoff!" He went into his fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Your face is a turnoff."

"At least my legs aren't thick as tree trunks. You walk around and I can feel the ground shake back at headquarters!"

"What is this, an insult? No matter how many girls you watch in your porn, you will _never_ get any ass."

"Who'd want ass from a fat ass like you?"

"At least I get ass."

"You fucking, slut."

"Shut up, whore," she pierced into his eyes, which were a deep blue color tonight.

"I guess you can sleep on the bed," he suggested. "As if! I don't want to imagine how many times you've masturbated on that thing." "Masturbate? I've made sweet love stains on that thing," he boasted.

"Yeah, your love stains."

"A happy orgy."

"Haven't we covered this, Mr. Ass-less?"

"There are some things that can't be covered, like your ass."

"Well, you're not getting any of _this_ tonight," she stuck out her butt and gave a smack.

"I don't want it." He looked at her and she was still holding her blanket across her shoulders, for protection maybe. He got onto the sofa and flipped through the television until he found some late night bathing suit special on his favorite porn channel. He smiled at her.

"I think I'm going to take the bed then."

"See, sweetie? I try to help out."

* * *

He wasn't going to lie to himself; he was a bit turned on after watching women half naked on the beach. He could easily go to a bar and snatch a girl. _Yeah right_. With his luck, the only thing he could manage to bring home was a set of matches from the bar, at most. He could inflate his sex doll, but that's just wrong since there was a guest over. _Guest_, he thought again. That's right; he could go into a bedroom and find a half naked girl there. That seemed like the safest bet. He opened the door to his bedroom and there she was, sleeping on her stomach, with her legs slightly spread out, and her ass staring at him. Compared to the girls he just watched, she was overdressed. He could see her black briefs, which turned him on even more.

"What are you doing here, creep?" she rolled over to face him.

"You're not asleep?"

"How could I with the noise?" she rolled back.

"Have you seen my shorts?" he searched around his bedroom.

"Uh, no."

"Got it." He grabbed it from his bed and took off his bulky blue uniform and black fitting shirt underneath it, revealing a well kept body. Now, he was just in a pair of striped pale blue boxers. "Do you wear a bra when you sleep?"

"Go to bed."

"Gladly."

"What are you doing?" she asked as soon as he climbed onto his bed. She didn't budge.

"Going to bed. Will you scoot over?"

"No, sleep on the sofa."

"A man would do that."

"Are you saying you're not a man?"

"But a gentleman would protect their fair lady."

"Charming."

He smiled at her, revealing his pearly white teeth which didn't show a sign of his smoking habits. "You're welcome."

"I'm sleeping on the sofa," she grabbed a pillow and sat on the edge of the bed, her back facing him.

Havoc reached over and slid his large hand up under her shirt, feeling the curve of her back. "You do sleep with your bra on."

She jumped a bit as he brushed his hand away from her. "I forgot to take it off, that's all."

"Need help?"

"You probably don't know how, seeing your experience." He watched her hand reach under her shirt and unclasp her bra. She slid her arms out of the straps, pulled it out of her button down shirt, and placed it on the nightstand.

"I have plenty of experience. Want me to show you?" he grinned.

She turned around and saw him leaning on his side with his head propped on his hand. She crawled in, like a cat, and he turned his body faced up. She pursed her lips as she straddled on top of him, her legs hugging his waist. _I knew she'd cave in_, Havoc smirked.

She gave him a sexy smile and touched his chest, lowering her hands that carefully brushed his lower abdomen. Her fingers were playing with his bare chest, teasing every inch of his built body. She arched down, so they were face to face, and he felt her nipples pierce through her shirt. She felt the contours of his biceps, his forearm, his palm, his fingers, and gripped him as her prisoner. Her mouth slid past his ear, breathing in a husky breath. "Do you have any condoms?"

He shot up and held her shoulders as he managed his way out of her legs. Frantically, he rinsed his mouth with mouthwash as he searched his bathroom for one. When he got back to his bedroom, he saw her in his sheets with her legs spread out again. "My bed, bitch."

He took his pillow and her bra; for him, it was closest thing next to getting ass.

* * *

YAY, it finally let me post this!  
It's more interesting than the beginning, I guess. Karena wasn't really the type of girl I had in mind for Havoc; I always imagined him with a cute, spunky girl. It'll work out (I hope).  
Chapter 6 is next, folks!

**Disclaimer:** I DONOT OWN FULLMETAL!


	6. Chapter 6: Mornings are a Bitch

Cakes and Cigarettes  
Chapter 6: Mornings are a Bitch

* * *

The sun shined annoyingly onto Karena's eyelids which forced her to get up. She was normally good at waking up early, but not today. She crawled out of be and shouted his name but there was no response, so she ran out and down the stairs, causing her to trip.

"That's karma for sleeping on my bed last night." She looked up and frowned while Havoc searched for his pockets. "Have you seen my lighter? Shit, I must've left it at work."

"That's karma for telling me I have karma." She laughed then dusted her shirt, feeling her chest. "Have you seen my bra?"

"That's karma backatcha," Havoc beamed. "I'm here to pick up some bread and coffee."

"Are you gonna _buy it_ this time?"

"It's for the Colonel."

She flinched at his name. "Fucker, I haven't even started baking yet." She took out the spare key hidden in one of the plants and unlocked the door.

"I'm gonna grab the newspaper. Be back later," Havoc walked on the sidewalk and reached a news stand. He noticed she wasn't in her normal bitchy attitude, and figured he kind of missed it. _I mean, she was pretty damn sexy last night. The way she was on top of me and everything, it kinda reminded me of…_ he stopped his train of thought.

"75 cents, sir," the man behind the counter repeated.

He snapped out of it as he handed him the change. "I want these too." Havoc placed a box of cigarettes next to the newspaper.

"5.75, sir."

He poured out the Colonel's money for the bread and coffee on the counter. "Have a good day, man." He lit a cigarette and inhaled the taste into his lungs as he walked back to Karena's bakery. He never noticed how small the place was, the same size as his apartment, since it was all the same building. He opened the door and he smelt in the aroma of coffee beans and raw dough. Havoc went to the back, where she was pulling her skirt over her feet. "Looking for this?" He held her bra up.

"Thanks, lieutenant pervert!" she snatched it from him.

"Your size doesn't impress me."

"Ha. Ha. Ha," she said emotionlessly as she went into the storage closet, took off her pajama, put on her bra, and changed into her work blouse. "Yo," Karena called to him as she walked out from the closet. "Help me zip this thing."

Havoc walked to the back and zipped it up. "_Someone_ gained weight." He noticed, for the first time, how nice her butt looked in that pencil skirt; Diana's wasn't even as full as hers. Then again, Diana was stick-skinny.

"Thanks," she slipped into her black flats. "Bread and coffee, right?"

He thought of Diana suddenly walking in. "If it's gonna take long, I don't wanna wait," he lied.

"It won't take long, I promise," she said as she carried several trays into the kitchen. "Just don't smoke in here."

Havoc saw a glimpse of sharp bright hair across the street. "I don't need the stuff," he called out to her as he headed towards the door, the smell of smoke following him.

"But-" she looked at his back and saw Diana crossing the street. She was in a deep brown, stunning dress that reached to her mid thigh with long sleeves and a pair of black ankle boots with killer heels. He couldn't look away, she always looked so perfect.

He tried to avoid her though. It's just so awkward.

"Hey," Diana gave him a small smile. "You come here a lot."

"I guess," Havoc started to turn red. "Are you still dating him?"

"Not really, it's complicated. How 'bout you?"

"I… I'm hopeful."

"That's good to hear. Is it Karena by any chance?"

_Fuck no!_ "It's a secret," he smiled, trying to fool her.

She touched his arm. "I wish you the best then!" He missed her voice; it was so cheerful and optimistic. She brushed pass him.

Havoc turned around. "Diana, I'm guessing… we can't go back?"

She didn't turn back, she just waved, "Good luck, Jean!" Diana stormed in the bakery. "God, he's annoying."

"I was hopeful for a second."

"Seriously, what makes him think I want him back?" she went into the back and changed into her uniform.

"You're so sexy, that's why," Karena gave her a huge grin as Diana stripped off her dress.

"That's not a reason. I mean, he _needs_ to move on. He's so hopeless." Diana buttoned her blouse and tied her thin crimson bow at the collar.

"Hey, if I were a guy, I'd do you any day. But I think you guys make a great couple."

"No we don't, kiddo," Diana retorted as she put on her chic black pumps.

"Sorry! You know I suck at relationships!" Karena paused. "How's Marc by the way? Is he seeing anyone?"

"He's fine, and he _is _seeing someone; some red head babe. Darling, he's moved on." Diana grabbed a file from the cabinet. "Sorry, but I scheduled a client now; I have to go."

"Oh," Karena glanced at the catering planner and noticed she had a cake to cater by next week. _Darn it._

"You're not still hung up on my brother, are you?" Diana asked with the door open, letting in a little bit of sunlight.

* * *

"You're not _still_ hung up on her, are you?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you _are_."

"Who are we talking about?"

"I have no idea."

"Guys, get back to work."

"But the Colonel's not even here."

The first lieutenant Hawkeye gave Sergeant Fallman a cold stare. "Does anyone know where the Colonel went by any chance?"

"Probably procrastinating," Fuery replied.

"Probably with the new chick," Breda grunted.

"Dead," Havoc said dryly.

"What?" Breda asked.

"Well, _I_ thought my joke was funny."

* * *

_It's been a while since I've been thinking about cakes, haven't I? I think the last one was the Cutting up the Colonel Cake. Why did I want to slice him again? Oh right, he flirted and dated with my best friends… That's unforgivable. But, God, he's such a good kisser!_

"Who's a good kisser?"

_Crap, did I just think out loud? _

"Hey, sweetheart. Are we still on for tonight?"

"You could've just called. I mean, you're really busy, right?"

"But I wanted to give you something," Roy spoke softly as he walked over to her. He took her chin into his hand, and with just enough pressure to smear a bit of lip balm off her lips. She closed her eyes and he presented her a warm and full kiss. He touched her face and held her head against his palm as he slipped in a little tongue into her mouth. She began to smile in between but he pulled away. "Is something burning?"

"Crap!" She let go of his embrace and dashed into the kitchen. The oven gave a pungent smell of burnt bread. "Some like them hot, right Colonel?"

He grinned. "I like it smokin. Can I get one?"

"Yeah, sure." She took a baguette out with her hand but the tray tipped over, burning her finger. "Shit."

Roy rushed to her, "Are you alright?"

"I got used to it; I don't even have to use water any more. See?" she waved her index finger around.

He takes her hand and dragged her to the sink. "I'm not stupid. I can see; it's bright red." The faucet poured lukewarm water onto her burnt hand and both of his. "You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying!"

"You're lying." He held onto her hand.

"I'm getting used to it, sort of." She pouted as she turned off the water. "It's fine." He took her hand and held it to his face, where he erotically started to put his lips on her fingers. She blushed, even though she enjoyed it. "How about I make you a cup of coffee?"

"That's alright. I have to go anyways." He ran his fingers through her wavy hair. "I'll pick you up at seven."

* * *

Diana groaned, "There's no one here, can I leave early?"

The sun was setting, and everything skimmed on a bright glaze. The shop was dimly lit and it made her sleepy.

"Sure. Is this a date?" Karena shouted.

"Sort of, not really." Diana smiled.

"Sounds sketchy…"

"Bye, love," she waved, strutting down in her sexy heels.

_I wish I had legs like that…_ _Diana's too sexy cake, start with a dark chocolate cake base and then cut it into thirds. Crush a batch of dark and crimson cherries and add it to… mango? No, banana? Corn? Artichoke? Why am I thinking of vegetables? Snap out of it, Diana's more into creamy rich things than fruity tutty things. So starting with a dark chocolate is… no, hazelnut liquor would be a better base. Then, put on top a cookie crumb layer and a small amount of mascarpone cheese. After that, wrap the cake in a dark and white chocolate sponge thing. Ugh, that's heaven. _Karena took out a notebook and scribbled it down. "Woah, when'd you come in?"

Havoc frowned. "I just got out of work."

_That means he's probably out of work, too,_ Karena considered.

"Wanna get a drink?"

"Nope, I have plans!" she cheered. The phone rang. "Hello, Once upon a Time bakery."

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hey!"

"I apologize, but I have a lot of work to catch up on."

She heard voices on the other line. "It's no problem. I forgot I was busy too."

"Can I find you later?"

"Yeah, I'll be done with my dance class at eleven, so you can pick me up. It's down the street from my shop, and it's the only dance studio there, so it's not hard to find. If you want we can eat something-"

"That sounds great. I'll see you then." Roy chopped off her.

"Nothing like the sweet smell of rejection, huh?" Havoc grinned, with that annoying cigarette sticking up from the corner of his mouth.

"Your familiar with it, aren't you?" she snapped back. "And it's not _rejection_, it's cancellation," Karena wiped the crumbs off the table with a wash cloth. "Help me put up the chairs."

He did as he was told, hoisting steel chairs onto the small tables. "Leaving early today?"

"I have a class to teach. Hey, you should come!"

"No," even though he didn't have plans for tonight.

"You can come watch, there's no fee for that. There are _hot_ babes there."

That immediately sparked his interest, "Big boobs?"

She nodded, "Oh yeah."

"I'm in."

* * *

I have to admit, this chapter was boring. I'm sorry :/ I've been watching_ FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood _this entire week. It's sooo intense (I kept on screaming!), even though it's very different from the original anime. I recommend it!  
Please review, even if you don't like it! Stay in tune for Chapter 7! xD

**Discalimer:** I don't own Fullmetal! :)


	7. Chapter 7: It's Just Salsa

Cakes and Cigarettes  
Chapter 7: It's Just Salsa

* * *

They walked to the dance center together, grabbing a sandwich to eat in between. He caught a glimpse of her eating for the first time; he never noticed how meticulous she was about food. The way she had to have the two slices of bread perfectly aligned, the way she had to evenly apply the mustard, the way she had to wrap the napkin over the sandwich to keep it from moving… it was kind of annoying. _Just eat the damn thing_, he thought to himself. But the way she played with her food when she was done eating, the way her lips were constantly pursed even when she was chewing, and the way her hair would fall in front of her eyes when she ate, which didn't seem to bother her at all, made it a little more appealing. He frowned at the thought, _No. _

The dance studio was large, dark, and empty. It made him feel unwelcomed, but most of all, he wanted to watch the new episode of Babes in Paradise. There was this one woman he was particularly interested in. She was beautiful with dark lollipop eyes, wavy chestnut hair, peach flushed cheeks, and soft rosy lips. Her skirt was clung to her waist, creating beautiful curves on her hips and emphasizing her full figure. The see-through pullover made her feminine shoulders narrow and alluring. Under it was a simple camisole that emphasized her breasts, which flowed to the music when she danced. The t-strapped heels boasted her toned legs and her sculpted butt. He watched her as she tied her wild hair into a secure bun, a couple pieces flying loose, her side swept bangs framing her oval face. There was this one lock of curl that fell onto her left cheek, but she didn't seem to mind. Wait, that hair is familiar. No wonder, it was _her_ hair! How could he have thought of her like that?

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" Karena asked with her eyes shining at him.

He shut his eyes as if it was too bright inside and shook his head. "What?"

"There's a _really_ cute chick over there."

"I can't dance," he broke out in a shameful attempt to boogie.

She gave a heartfelt laugh and slapped his back, taking the pimped out cigarette away from his lips.

The room was now filled with a dozen students, most female but a couple males. He was lucky enough to have none of the guys looking as devilish as the colonel. He groaned as he saw a woman, adjusting the straps on her heel; checking her out along side.

"Hey," Havoc grinned. "How you doin'?"

The lady smiled, smelling his breath of nicotine, "You smell awful."

"Sorry, I tend to work up a sweat every time I see a woman as beautiful as you." _Oh, I sound so cool! _Havoc gave an inner smile.

"Hm, really?" she tossed her sandy hair to the side and extended her hand. "My partner's not here tonight."

_Score._ He took in her hand. "What dance is this?"

She smiled. "Salsa."

* * *

The night went by and the beat of hot Latin music pumped through the radio while the heels stomped on the floor. Havoc faced Karena's back, where she was explaining the follow through of the steps to the class. His eyes danced around her and his partner at the same time. He enjoyed the way a woman's skirt swung side to side, revealing a bit of thigh. "You never told me your name," the lady asked.

His gaze went from Karena's hips to her eyes. "It's Havoc. Jean Havoc."

She placed her hand on his waist. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I work in the military. My folks own a weapon store. Now that I think about it, there's not much about me," Havoc stepped casually from side to side.

Karena interrupted the two, "Hey, it's left right left, right left right. Hear the counts in your head. One and two, three and four."

The girl smiled. "I don't mind."

"Yes, you _do_ mind! If you don't learn the proper steps, then it's not salsa!" she snapped.

"I got it, sweetie. Chill," Havoc replied to her casually.

Karena glared as Havoc smiled,_ Sweetie?_

_

* * *

_

The adult class quickly ended, with the students either fleeing or socializing. Havoc stood at the door, waiting casually for his partner to come by; an attempt for him to ask for her number.

She smiled as she exited the changing room, "You're still here?" The bag of clothes was slung over her shoulders, carefully draping her figure.

"Yeah, you know. I was just…"

"You want my number?"

Havoc blushed; he was always so nervous around confident women, even though that same confidence turned him on. "That'd be nice."

She took out a pen and scribbled down several digits onto his hand. "Don't forget to do the most important thing."

"What is that?"

"Silly goose, when was the last time you went on a date?" She chuckled even though she knew he wasn't to answer the question. "Just call me."

His heart might have skipped a beat, or maybe two, but by the end of the night, he knew he was hooked.

In the mean while, Karena cleaned up and wondered if the Colonel was going to show up or not. She bit her lower lip, _Why would he? There are probably a dozen other chicks he could choose from. But if he were to come in right now, and swoop me to his arms… that would be just so amazing!_ As if a genie could read her mind and grant her wishes, the door magically swung open. She gasped and reached her hand out, _Now all I need is one million dollars!_

"Guess what happened."

"No problem; happens _all_ the time," she said with her eyes shut, sounding both hopeless and desperate.

"What?" Havoc grumbled.

She choked, "I thought you were someone else." _Where is he?_

"I got her number."

"Cool story!" she faked her happy of voice which caused him to frown.

"Are you waiting for him?" he changed the subject.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Whatever my choice is, it doesn't concern you at all," she let her wavy hair free from the tie.

"Second Lieutenant," Roy said as he entered through the doors. "Are you planning on taking my sacred maiden from me?"

"I wouldn't dream of doing that," Havoc frowned. There was an air of awkwardness.

"Hey!" Karena jumped to Roy. "Let's get some ice cream or something!"

"Well, I'll be going home," Havoc said. "I want her back by curfew."

"Yeah, gramps," she grumbled and reached for her bag. "Wanna go?"

"Yes, _darling_," Havoc replied.

Her cheeks blushed, "I wasn't asking you."

Roy took her by the shoulder and skimmed his finger on her nose. "Aren't you cute?" She blushed to a darker color, and he gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"See ya later," Havoc took out a cigarette from his pocket and headed to the door.

* * *

I need to update more often =_= I've been constantly drinking coffee and red bull combined; I might just pass out...  
See you in the _Chapter 7_!

**Disclaimer: **Bleh. You're face is a disclaimer :D


	8. Chapter 8: What are Men for

Cakes and Cigarettes  
Chapter 8: What are Men for

* * *

It was morning. He hated the morning. He hated the feeling of rolling out of bed. Mostly because there was no one next to him, and mostly because he was just so damn tired. He hated looking at the mirror, at his own reflection. His soft golden sunshine hair looked as if it was rusting and his bright ocean eyes looked as if they were turning into a boring grey cloud that passed by day by day. He always felt dull in the morning, which irritated him even more, so he began to zone out. He took a brushed his teeth then spit, still unaware of his surroundings. The lukewarm running water snapped him out of it as he washed his stubbly face. _I should shave_, he thought for a good second. _Nah. _He walked out of the bathroom, still in his light blue striped boxers and wife beater, which lead him to his kitchen. That _girl_ was there. He itch the back of his head, which was scruffy just like the hairs on his chin. "Did you go out to buy stuff?" His lifeless kitchen was covered in egg shells and flour.

"Yeah, I mean, your fridge was _empty_."

"Make me some coffee," he grumbled.

"I'm not your, Mom."

"You slept here, now you work here. It's simple," he really was not a morning person. He sat down on the sofa and put a hand down his boxers.

"Take your hand out of there."

"No." He ignored her as usual.

"I guess you don't get food." He frowned as he removed his hand from his underwear. "Hey, guess what." She mixed the pancake batter.

"Hit me."

"I got myself an official boyfriend!"

"Poor guy." He didn't wonder who it was; he had a pretty good hunch.

"Hey, at least I have plans for tonight."

"I have plans, too." He smiled at her.

She crossed her arms.

"I am… going to call… the guys," he stumbled. "Actually, I'll call _her__._ I'll have a date too!"

"What do you think I should wear?" she didn't pay any attention to the "_her"._

"Do I look like a chick to you?" he furrowed his brows.

"I mean, what do guys like?"

"Guns, football…"

"I meant _real_ men, not you."

"Guns, football, and _real _women," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "How bout this?" She was out of her pajamas and in an dark camisole, ripped boyfriend jeans that were rolled up above her ankles, and a pair of old, dirt-brown ankle boots. Her hair was in a messy low bun allowing some pieces to fall down to her neck and her swept bangs were loosely clipped across. At most, she was probably wearing mascara and lip balm.

"You look like a cardboard box."

"_What,_ I wear this all the time."

"That's the problem. When was the _last_ time you went on a date?"

She thought about it.

"Exactly. Guys like things that show off a woman's body. Do you have anything… fitting?"

"I don't know! I… don't think I own anything that's form fitting."

"Oh God."

"I think…" she gave him a devious smile, "we should go shopping."

"Colonel."

"Isn't it nice for you to call in, Second Lieutenant," Roy was changing into his standard blues. He put the phone on his shoulder as he buttoned up.

"I was wondering if I can take the day off."

Roy paused. "What for?"

"I arranged some plans."

"No, go to work. You're a soldier and it's your duty to serve and protect."

"You're right." He remembered his vow. "I'll see you soon, sir." Karena overheard this and pouted a sad face just for him. He pushed her away.

"Actually, you deserve a day off. After all, when was the last time _you_ got a date, right?" He laughed, Havoc didn't.

"Funny."

"Take the day off, Havoc," Roy said in a more serious voice. "Really."

"Yeah, yeah." He hung up the phone.

"Don't I look so cool?" Karena said as she flipped the pancake over with the pan.

He looked at her with a blank expression. "Haha, good one!"

* * *

It was the afternoon. The sun was slowly emitting warm spring air through the bright blue skies and onto the street. The birds were chirping, the breeze that occasionally came was relaxing, and the air was crispy clean, despite the fact that there was smoke coming from his mouth; everything was glowing with happiness.

"He's smart, sexy, and oh-so cool. And he's charming. Not to mention sexy. Oh, and he just kicks _ass_," Karena squealed as they walked in to a small discrete store. Even _she_ was glowing.

"Sounds like me."

"How bout this?" She showed him a sheer hot pink thong with crazy ruffles. "I think I'd look pretty sexy in this." Her mouth curled into a somewhat sexy grin for him to notice.

"You should stick to your granny panties."

Karena ignored him. "Woah, check this bad boy out!" she pointed to a pair of whips and hand cuffs. "We can role play!"

"I think I'll pass."

"Not with you, silly," she gave a coy smile. "Hey, look at this."

"Sex 101?"

"It's a book… with 101 different sex positions. Should I get it? I mean, try new things, right?" She flipped through the pages, revealing some drawings of nude couples getting it on. "Ack! That's explicit!"

"Hey kiddo, we're in an adult store. Grow up."

Her face was still dug in the book. "How are some of these poses even possible?" she mumbled as she turned the pages. "Hey, you should try this one sometime. It's named after you."

He looked over her shoulder. "The standing lieutenant?"

"Clearly you're not the person they had in mind when they created this."

"Hey, I'm _known _for this position. I sent a woman to _heaven_ with this."

"That's where she found out she was an atheist," Karena gave him a warm smile. "Besides, she probably went to hell first when she saw your face."

He ignored her rude remark. "Come on, let's get out of here. This place isn't for you anyways."

"Why not? It has like, everything sex related!"

"That's the point."

"You don't think we had sex yet?"

"Unless last night…"

"Oh believe me, we could have had _sex_."

"Ah, so you didn't yet."

"You know, I don't want to come out as desperate…"

"Good choice!"

They went into another small store downtown and her eyes immediately went to a pair of baggy jeans. "Heaven!"

He held up a black strapless dress. "Try this."

She held up a floral skirt. "How bout this?"

"No, _this_."

"No, _this_," she mocked him with a high pitch voice and got into the dressing room and slipped on the dress that just happened to emphasize her breasts. The dress clung to her; making every feminine curve appear out of nowhere, and also making her feel uncomfortable. She stepped out of the room, and her face flushed into a peachy color.

He looked at her, his eyes off into a gaze. "Not bad, at least now you look like a woman."

"But… all this skin."

He threw something at her to catch, a matching long sleeved pullover. Although it was a tight fit, the outfit looked decent, even a bit sexy. "Shoes?"

"Now, I was thinking boots," she suggested, but he frowned. "Or slutty high heels! Yeah, why not?"

"That's the attitude!" he laughed.

"Thanks for today," Karena said.

"No problem," he readjusted his grip on the bags. "What are men for?"

"Hmm," she gave a though. "I don't know."

He faked a laugh, "I don't know what you're for either."

"Bring the stuff upstairs, okay? I want to check the shop."

"Yeah, yeah." They parted ways.

Havoc went up the stairs. His cheeks subconsciously began to feel warm, but he managed to catch himself. He lost his grip on her bags, and his cheeks felt as if they were burning. It's almost summer, right? He smiled a little and continued walking up the stairs; he just overacted, that's all.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA :)


	9. Chapter 9: The Rain

Cakes and Cigarettes  
Chapter 9: The Rain

* * *

Karena walked into Havoc's apartment. Havoc glanced at her, and then looked away as he felt his heart jump.

"Hey!"

Her obnoxious voice made him turn around. "My God, what hit you?" Havoc smirked, as she frowned. Frankly, he thought she looked nice, even attractive. But he wouldn't tell her that.

"Admit it. I look hot," she said even though she wasn't used to wearing all this make-up that Diana applied for her.

"Whatever you say." Havoc went into the fridge. "You drank all the milk already?" Havoc shook the empty quart.

"I heard drinking milk gives you bigger boobs."

"Well, drinking all the milk in the world won't help."

"Are my boobs too small?" she pinched her oversized shirt together to the back, showing a few existence of a female figure.

He didn't have to force himself not to stare. His eyes naturally went away from her. "Is this your idea of _flirting_?"

"As if _I'd_ flirt with _you_!"

"I wouldn't be to sure. I hear the second lieutenant's _pretty_ damn sexy."

"I hear he doesn't have a _chance_ with _any _ladies."

"This is why you only had two boyfriends."

"Maybe you should start drinking milk too; it might just grow to a good one inch down there." Karena slid past him and went into the bedroom. "Damn it!"

"You called, babe?"

"Can you help me zip it up?." she called to him. Havoc groaned as he dragged his feet to his bedroom. He saw her bare back for the first time: smooth, delicate, innocent. He flinched. What was he thinking? "Don't stand there! Help me!"

He struggled to zip the top section of her dress. There was a scar across her shoulder blades he noticed for the first time, but he didn't mention anything.

"Are you wondering about the scar?"

He caught her.

"I'll tell you another day."

He finally realized he knew nothing about her even though they were living together. He didn't know her favorite color, if she had any siblings, or if she liked butter or syrup on her pancakes. "You know it'll rain today, right?"

"I never carry an umbrella."

"But there's thunder."

"I don't think it'll rain," she replied confidently.

* * *

It started to pour as she walked to his house. The rain caught most of her, especially her hair. She was never too fond of the rain, but luckily the thunder never seemed to scare her. For a moment, she hesitated to ring the bell. It wasn't the fact she didn't want to see him. Or was it?

"Hey. Were you ever going to ring the doorbell?" Roy opened the door and smiled.

"I-I had to dry off," she lied.

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Sure," she smiled faintly at him.

Havoc heard the menacing thunder and phone ring at the same time and shuddered.

"Yo man," Breda said at the other line. He sounded as if he was stuffing his face with a sandwich again.

Havoc balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear while trying to light a cigarette to relieve his anxiety.

"It is _shitting_ outside. I don't wanna leave my house just to watch the game. I'd rather stay at home and watch it."

_And eat, right,_ Havoc thought to himself. "Yeah, me neither."

"Maybe next time. Oh, why weren't you at work today?"

"See ya."

"Ah, it must be that chick again, huh?"

Havoc blushed. "Shut up, Breda."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! :)**

Remember the golden rule: Write a Review, and I'll update faster! **  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Vanilla Cupcakes & Hydrangea

Cakes and Cigarettes  
Chapter 10: Vanilla Cupcakes & Hydrangea

* * *

"Can I watch the game?" Karena asked even though she already turned on the television.

"Sure. Vodka , wine, or whiskey?"

She froze. "How about… juice? Oh no wait, I want whiskey!"

He laughed and opened a bottle for her, "Whiskey it is."

"I'm so excited! My team is playing today! Quick, grab some chips too!"

"I never knew you were so into sports," he reached into the fridge and retrieved a plate of strawberries and chocolate for her.

"Who isn't? There are so many hot guys on my team!"

He went into his closet and got a towel for her. "Dry up or you'll catch a cold."

"It's okay, I have good antibodies! I never get sick."

"Suit yourself."

"Woah! What the hell is up with the ref?"

"Would you like some strawberries?"

"Uh, okay… you sure you don't have any chips or pretzels?"

"I'm positive."

"I'm sorry for intruding like this and everything," she apologized. "We can turn off the T.V and just talk if you want."

"I was hoping you said that," Roy said as he got the controller. I'm not too into sports." The living room was quiet for a while. "Tell me, about your family." There was honesty in his eyes, something she thought he would not see.

"I have a mom, and well, I guess everyone has a dad although mine was never really there."

"What happened?" Roy placed a gentle hand on her knee.

"He left after I was born," Karena paused. "I mean, it's a long story."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So that's why I set up rules for myself."

"Tell me one of them," he smirked and inched closer to her face.

"Just simple things," she got up to her feet. "I'm sorry. Can we reschedule?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I realized I have to work. You know, dance" She lied.

"Tomorrow?" he stood up with her.

"I'll call you."

He held onto her hand. "I'll get a cab."

"No, it's fine. I'll just walk."

"But it's pouring."

"I like the rain." She was such a compulsive liar.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! She's my best friend!"

He walked her to the front of the door and gave her a warm kiss. "I want to know more about you."

"Another day."

* * *

The sky was dark and melancholy. The rain shattered onto the floor like pieces of a puzzle. There was no one on the streets except her. Karena stood in the painful, heavy rain. Tears streamed down her face, but why? She started to run away, but what was she running away from? She cried some more. It was probably the whiskey. It's always best to blame alcohol for your mistakes.

"What are you doing here?"

She tried to hide behind her hair from his voice.

"He caught a cold. A really bad one. I mean, with the rain and everything," she tried to hide her trembling lips.

Havoc stood under his umbrella, safe from the rain. "I have an extra umbrella for some reason."

She smiled, "It's not raining."

He was puzzled.

"And you just happened to have it?"

"It was for Breda but he never showed up."

She grinned. The local bar was at the other side of town. They were both compulsive liars. "I'll see you at home. I want to buy something."

"I'll come with you."

"I'm fine."

"What are you getting? We have a week's worth of food at home."

"Vanilla cupcakes and a hydrangea."

* * *

  
**See you in Chapter 11 :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Close Game

Cakes and Cigarettes  
Chapter 11: Close Game

**Author's Note**_: This is why this story is rated M._

* * *

Karena was soaked head to toe, but it was a good thing. The rain was the reason her make-up washed away, not her tears. Her lips were shivering because of the cold, not her crying. Her dress was clinching on her and she felt as if she was being suffocated by a snake. She opened Havoc's door; it was never really locked except at night.

"Somehow I managed to get soaked too," Havoc laughed while taking off his shirt.

She ignored him as she found a partially filled water bottle and placed a single light blue hydrangea into it.

"Are you a florist now too?" Havoc asked as he watched her dress dripping.

"I just really like hydrangeas and your place is just so boring. Want these?" she offered him 6 cupcakes.

"Didn't you buy those for yourselves?" he asked, still shirtless, while turning on to the game.

"I'm too tired to eat."

"I guess you can put them in the fridge."

She sat down on his sofa, ignoring the fact that the fabric will be as wet as she is, and ate a cupcake. Each bite relieved her heart throb, a taste of a sweet experience to ease her ache. _The Dad: A layer of… a pecan imitation as a base because you're not real, pumpkin moose because that's what you used to call me, a glaze because you were supposed to protect me and mom. _A tear rolled down her cheek again.

"What? Foul! That was definitely not a foul! That's bull! My grandmother has eyes better than that damn ref!" Havoc yelled to the screen. He started shaking his leg and lighting his cigarette. "Fucking bull."

All of sudden, she remembered her team was playing today. Sports just may be her remedy. "Are you joking? That was clearly a foul! Achoo!" she sneezed.

"Bless you," he glanced at her and noticed how full her breasts looked and penetrated through her drenched dress. The goose bumps on his arms appeared. Her make-up was runny, eyes and nose had a slight red glow while her lips were plump as usual. Why did she look as if she was crying? And then he realized her hair was dripping onto his pants. "God, you're still soaked! Go take a shower!"

"I just did… in the rain."

"That doesn't count!" Havoc accidentally puffed smoke into her face.

She coughed, "A lot of things don't count with you! Like when you look at porn on a Friday night, that doesn't count as a date!"

"Oh, so opening your legs and mouth on a first date counts as a real date?"

"Tell me, when was the last time you've went out with a woman who isn't your grandmother?"

"When was the last time you bought a bra, when you were thirteen?"

"Shut up! You can't make me take a shower!"

"Believe me! I can make you do a lot of things!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet, her heels scratching the floor.

"Is that supposed to be a threat or a joke? Because at this point, I know shouldn't expect anything sexually stimulating from you!"

"Get in there!"

"After the game!" she put her weight onto the ground like a child who refused to go to school for the first time.

"You'll catch a fucking cold!" He hoisted her up to the bathroom.

"Let me watch the game!" she fussed. "And put me down!"

He put her down onto the bathroom and locked the door behind them. "Now, take off your dress!"

She whimpered and covered her chest. "It stays on!"

He swung her around, threw her hands onto the wall, and restrained her wrists with one hand while the other searched for the zipper. He pinned her against the wall with his thighs and hips, forcing her still, and used his hands to rip her dress.

"Fuck." she yelped as she felt his package on her lower back and hands shredding the dress into pieces the same time. The wet clothing fell on the floor leaving her exposed, and the only thing she wore were a thin black bra and briefs. The air inside the bathroom was a bit humid, and they were both panting. He began to sweat as he pushed a few of her still damp hair back from her delicate face. Karena turned to look him into his shining blue eyes and her heart beat became quicker. He cupped his hand to the back of her head and began to kiss her fiercely. He explored her mouth, her sexual lips for the first time. He touched her soaked wavy hair, which felt like smooth silk to him while she ran her fingers through his own messy blonde hair. Their tongues played a fiery dance where they each wanted more of the other.

She took a step back, "I-I cant. I mean, it's really… hot… in here. Hot," her words came out slow and heavy as she pulled away.

"A shower might cool you down," he huffed as he placed his lips back onto hers.

She groaned as he touched her neck and breasts. He noticed how full and perky they were; something he never expected since she hid in unshapely clothing all the time. He unclasped her bra and he found a nipple, soft yet firm. "I think… I'll take the shower."

"Mmmm, okay," he kissed her neck and behind her ear, filling her with unlimited pleasures.

She moaned and broke free, "No… I'm showering alone."

He looked into her secretive dark forest eyes as she let go of his embrace.

"I'm not drunk," she climbed into the shower while her eyes began to tear up. "Go to bed and don't wait for me."

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviewers who asked me to continue to write!  
As always, if you review, I'll write faster! :)  
**ColoursofWhite


	12. Chapter 12: Sleepless in Nicotine

Cakes and Cigarettes  
Chapter 12: Sleepless in Nicotine

* * *

Havoc didn't listen. He didn't want to go to bed. He sat at his sofa and stared at the game but his brain refused to process what was going on. _What the hell?_ Was it something he said, or did? Was it because of the rain? Was it because he told her he bought a cookbook? Was it because he didn't let her watch her game? But he just didn't know. He didn't know.

Karena stood in the shower with her body exposed to the hot water. What was the difference between the rain and the shower? She couldn't shake off the nostalgia she felt. She couldn't tell what was more important to her. She couldn't tell the difference between lust and despite. It irritated her like a mosquito bite that wouldn't stop itching. She washed her hair, her skin, and scrubbed all the bites off her, whatever she could anyways. The steam made the atmosphere even muggier, and when she got out, she looked at her reflection and placed a towel over her face and sniffed a bit more.

Work. It was something she loved doing because it wasn't a chore for her. It made her mind focus on what was important to her and made her forget what wasn't.

* * *

Cigarettes. It was probably his best friend; one of those things he would never leave and one of those things that would never leave him.

He inhaled a waft of nicotine and tried to calm down as he made a cup of coffee, but he couldn't. He didn't know how to brew coffee and he couldn't calm his racing heart. Then it hit him; he didn't know anything about her. He didn't know what her favorite color was or if she was a morning person or a night person. He didn't know anything about her family. He didn't know why she wanted to become a baker. She was a complete stranger to him.

The sun didn't even have the urge to shine; then again, it was only 4 am. He was tired but restless. He was wondering where she went. Should he look for her? No, she isn't the type that liked to be chased. That was one thing he knew about her.

* * *

_Review for faster uploads! :)_


	13. Chapter 13: Happily After

Cakes and Cigarettes  
Happily After

* * *

Karena found out her team lost by glancing at the morning paper. But she managed to concentrate on beating the dough. It was second nature to her; she knew how to eye out a cup of flour, a dash of salt, a shimmer of powdered sugar. There was probably no better feeling to her than baking. She was in control of what she made and no one could stop her.

It was barely 6 in the morning, but there were already customers buying her morning loafs and buns. But then, her heart started to pound through her chest. Why was she so nervous? There was a possibility that he might walk into the door, letting in hell. And there was a possibility that the other _he _would come in, giving her a kiss and asking for a real date. She didn't know which she was anxious for, so she chugged down the warm drink and took deep breaths. She did not like this.

"Morning," Roy walked in, carrying a bundle of light blue hydrangeas. He looked stunning as usual in his tailored navy uniform. She quickly checked to see if she had morning breath by faking a cough. Thank God for the bitter aftertaste of coffee because Roy gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "These are for you," he whispered into her ear, making her crave him more than before.

She took the flowers from him and held it to her chest. "Are you trying to make up for last night? Cause you'll have to do a bit better than that."

"I know you like hydrangeas."

"Really? Who told you?"

"A close friend of mine."

He pushed away her hair away from her face and in the process stroked her forehead. She gave a tender smile as he placed a hand onto her chin and kissed her again.

Havoc stood outside the window, dodging her vision whenever he thought their eyes would meet. _And they lived happily ever after._

* * *

The day passed by like a snail for him. He wanted to see her, but he didn't at the same time he didn't. What would he say? What would she do? _Let me watch my fucking game!_ Exactly.

But she was with _him. _His superior, his friend, and his foe. It's not the first time Roy took his girl. Havoc cringed; did he just thought of Karena as _his girl?_ Of course not, that was silly of him. Besides, they weren't dating; they were just living together until she could support herself financially.

Havoc should be used to Roy taking his girlfriends at this point, right? Roy always had more than him, financially and socially. Havoc sighed. Too bad those things were the truth.

* * *

_Review for faster uploads!  
Dedicated to my reviewer, Fury of the Acheri_


	14. Chapter 14: Steam

Cakes and Cigarettes  
Chapter 12: Steam

**Author's Note**_: This is why this story is rated M._

* * *

It was a late stormy night again. Today was the first night of summer, it wasn't scorching, but it was fairly warm with a cool breeze. Karena knocked on his door but there was no response, which was a good sign. Luckily, she knew he hid a spare key on top of the door's frame. The apartment was still a mess from last night; newspaper on the floor, an uneven rug, and crooked sofa. She was aware they almost had sex last night; just thinking about it made her shudder, so she decided to shake off any memories by cleaning up and watching whatever was on television.

Karena jumped as she heard the sound of a key making its way into the door knob. _Shit_.

Havoc's cigarette almost fell out of his mouth. Why was she here?

"Ah!" she screamed as she fiddled with the remote to turn off the television.

"Aren't you happy to see me," he sarcastically remarked as he placed down a few bags of groceries and started taking off his military jacket.

She unconsciously gazed at him for a while until she flinched at the image of him naked. "Long day at work, huh?"

"Yeah, I went out to eat with a friend, and then I went to the market. And I bought a cookbook!" He laughed. "I want to learn how to cook cause you know, take-out everyday isn't good for ya."

"Haha…ha," she tried to laugh.

He took a good look at her; her messy chestnut hair, her damp cleavage, her bright rosy cheeks, her swollen lips. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing! Just... relaxing. Cause it's nice, you know?" she gave an awkward smile.

He grinned as he locked the door behind him. "Tell me all about your alone time, babe."

"Oh no! I didn't- it's not what you think!"

"So you were with another person?"

"No, no… I wasn't with anyone," she got up and opened the fridge too cool down but his hands slammed it back shut.

"You look like you're hiding something. Your lips are puffy, like you've been chewing on them. And you're really red."

"I'm fine! I just need a nice, cold beer. No, juice! I don't need any… alcohol."

"Suit yourself," he removed his hand from the handle and stretched out on his couch. He watched her bend over into his fridge. "Do you need help?"

"Why would I need help?" she pulled out a glass of milk.

"Sometimes you need an extra pair of hands."

"No. It's too hot for that," she nibbled on her lower lip.

Havoc cocked a sly grin at her lollipop eyes as he reached for the remote. He turned on the television only to find something explicit. "Oh, what's this?"

"Okay, fine you caught me!" she buried her face behind the bottle of yellow mustard. "I… watched some porn."

"We have a story here! Now tell me, are you a virgin at this?"

She blushed. "Enough said. I'm going to bed."

"Get me a beer, sweetie?"

"Don't sweetie me!" she fumed as she walked through the small space between where he sat and the coffee table. She tried to squeeze through, but he wouldn't let her. And that tiny touch on her wrist ignited a spark.

Havoc drew her near, his ocean eyes looking into her forest eyes, as she climbed on top of his thighs. "You know, you haven't been listening to me…"

"Cause I don't like you," she huffed in a heartbeat.

"I'm pretty sure that's been established. But I think there's something I want… more than beer right now," he mumbled as he kissed her on the mouth slowly. She remembered the taste of his nicotine flavored lips as he explored her mouth in a sensual way that made it seemed like time stopped, making her grow more and more impatient. And now it was her turn to feast on his mouth for the second time. They each took more gasps of air as their kissing turned into a messy and dangerous game, until she nearly lost balance.

"I-I can't," she groaned as he craved for the taste of her neck. He knew one of her favorite spots was the area behind her ear, and used it against her. She cursed under her breath while she got up from his lap. "No, I…"

"I don't care what you think or say," he pulled her back down to his embrace.

"No!" She used all her might to break away and run to the bedroom, but he spun her towards him and pinned her on the wall again. He forcefully kissed her some more, but she didn't fall for it… until he tore the buttons off her shirt. His hands magically found its way onto her firm breasts, breast he has been aching to touch again. He unclasped her bra, and slipped his fingers between her hard nipples, fondling her boobs in a way so slow, time could have stopped. "You're moves… are really predictable at this point," Karena grumbled in dissatisfaction.

"I'll prove you wrong…" he turned her to face the wall, so that her body faced the same direction as his. She tilted her head back as he touched her neck again, even more slowly. His hands explored every bit of her, her damp cleavage, the scar that stretched across her shoulder blades, her smooth stomach, her curved back, and her soft hips, until he made his way onto the bands of her underwear, teasing her curls down there for a second.

She felt his slight erection on her back, which made her groan in a deep voice. "I don't think so."

"Really? Let's be honest, I haven't done it in a while," He grabbed her by her hair, walked her over to the living room, and made her bend over on the back board of the sofa. "I'm afraid, I've lost my style." She heard him unzip his pants, his own little cigarette coming out of there.

"Style?" she smirked as she braced herself on the sofa.

He pulled her head back and leaned into her ear. "Believe me, I've got it all." She heard him deal with the wrapper of a condom, but he held her hostage and helpless and lifted up her shirt to a view of her bubbly ass. He entered her, penetrated her, and filled her up with infinite pleasure. His speed varied between a slow and fast thrusting, never a steady rhythm, which irritated her arousal.

"I hate you so much."

"You can thank me later." He placed his hand over her lips, where her mouth automatically opened and her tongue played with his willing fingers.

She restrained from whimpering as he plunged into her again, gliding his shaft into her tight ass from head to toe. He grasped her hips for more support, continuing to pierce her senses and previous judgments of him. She heard him grunt in desire as he came to his climax, but she refrained from showing any signs of pleasure. Her butt was sore as he pulled away from her and her legs felt as if they were going to collapse. "Predictable."

"You think I'm done?" Havoc smirked as he lifted her to the bedroom. "Please, give me more credit than that. I'm just getting started." He threw her onto his bed, and tied her hands to the bed post with his extra pillow case.

"This isn't fair," she grumbled. "I'm completely naked and you still have your shirt and pants on." _Unzipped, of course._

"Princess," Havoc couldn't breathe. She was gorgeous. He examined her curvy figure, admiring it at the same time. He wanted to freeze his urging desire and just gaze at her, but he couldn't keep his hands off of her and he had a task to finish. And then, he crouched on top of her and necked her some more. "I won't forgive you after you rejected me last night."

"I was pretty clear the first time."

"And it pissed me off. Now how about some sweet revenge? Because ever since I saw you walk into the office… I wanted you. And I think… this is the best way I can get even."

"I still hated you then," she mumbled her stubborn views as she tilted her head back.

"And I want to change your opinions of me," he continued to sink his head into her neck, his hands touching her hair as if they were ribbons of silk.

"I… don't think my opinions of you are negotiable." She dug her nails into his back.

"Mmm…," he buried his face into her chest as he sucked and tugged on her nipples until she cried out. He caressed her smooth skin and pressed his face against her smoldering body. His hands slowly explored her stomach, her back, her waist, controlling her every movement. He left small kisses everywhere, leaving his evidence of his affection towards her. "You're so beautiful."

"And don't think you can sweet talk me," she gasped as his lips touched her inner thighs, his hands pressed firmly against her back for support.

"I think at this point," he swallowed the smell of her, "I can do whatever the hell I want to you, princess."

"Stop calling me that," she arched her back and her thighs parted. He pushed her legs even farther apart, to explore a wider canvas. He grasped her hips for support as he kissed inside of her in the most intimate ways, teasing with her senses. As if this warm air wasn't enough, he slid his tongue slid between her legs, leaving her even more wet and dewy. "Havoc…" she sighed in a low submissive voice as she touched her chest, which drove him instantly crazy. "Havoc…" he heard his name rang in his ear again in an intimate cry. He felt her hands tighten on his hair as he started to penetrate her, a sign of letting him know that she was ready for him.

He felt so strongly about her and he wanted her to know it. So he licked her from the beginning to end, in a slow steady motion, conquering her every territory. And for the ultimate punishment, he feasted on her like a beast. He knew what cards to play down, where the princess's favorite place was, and used that knowledge against her. If that wasn't enough, he continued to drink her, slurping in an erotic adventure.

She cursed his name as he devoured more of her, and cursed herself for being this vulnerable to this beast as she started to reach her limit. She groaned and panted more loudly in outrage, in satisfaction and in desire as he finished consuming her threshold. But all is fair in love and war, and soon, he will get his own treatment.

"Mmmm, you are delicious, princess…" He pulled back from her legs, gently kissing her nose. But he let his guard down; her left hand broke free, and that was enough to make her roll on top of him.

"As much as I appreciate you calling me that, I hope you know I'm not the type to sit in a castle to wait for my prince charming." She straddled above him, trapping him from any motion.

"Then what would you do, princess?"

"If anything, I like to be on top of things." In the most sensual way, she reached to the bed post to untie her other hand, offering him a view of her bouncy breasts.

"I can tell." He touched them, feeling her damp flesh.

"And I'm the one that should be teaching you a lesson."

"Want to demonstrate?" He tried to kiss her nipple, but she pulled away.

She grinned as he kissed him back on his chest. "Gladly." She went down on him, and he moaned. He ran his masculine hands through her damp hair and back as she slid her way back up to his mouth. They started feasting on each other again, like prisoners that just broke free from jail. In the most suave way, he glided his finger between the start of butt.

"I need to touch you," he grabbed her full ass.

"Nuh-uh." She pulled his hands away from her and sent him back to jail, knotting his wrists to the cloth to the bedpost. "That's the last thing I want." She kissed his firm chest and dug her fingers into his rumpled hair. She went down on him and slurped the taste of his nipple, his abs, and the area between his bellybutton and groin. Her hands slipped in between his inner thighs, but it was her turn to tease him. She caressed his thighs and hips, and deliberately kissed everywhere but there. His sanity was dangling on a cliff and his hips started to tremble, but she kept him sane as he saw her climb on top of him. She fixed herself on top of him while her legs sprawled open as his arousal straightened inside of her. The rhythm of their bodies started out slow and steady.

He groaned in desperation as he wanted more of her, "I think... you can do better than that."

"We're going at my speed." She cocked him a coy grin as a piece of hair fell onto her face, and he couldn't help but laugh.

He loved the way she touched him. He loved the way she fitted so perfectly into his arms. He loved the way her hair smelled like his herbal shampoo, her skin a bit of sex sweat mixed with his lavender soap, and her breath like dark roasted coffee. He loved how dominant, passionate, and determined she was about everything, even in bed.

He loved the way how she looked on top of him too. He loved the way how her breasts bounced when she rode him, even though he couldn't touch them. He loved how she had that sexy look on her face: a look of pure ecstasy and desperate hunger. He loved the way her voice sounded when she moaned and groaned. He loved how her slender hands continuously touched his abs and hips, as if she didn't forget he existed. He loved the way she was able to keep him calm and aggressive at the same time when she varied her thrusting. He loved how she thrashed her head back when she was about to climax, touching herself and his thighs at the same time.

"Karena…" he could feel his own limit being reached.

She whispered his name again and again, with more and more pleasure. He felt himself shake and he felt her grip him more tightly until he cried out. She treated him one more time, with a final plunge of desire as he penetrated her deeply, his long, thick, burning cigarette growing inside of her… scorching… flaming… even more. They both pushed to their bliss, until the final steam. She collapsed, on top of him, from the heat and whimpered in defeat and in pride. He could hear his heart race and his heavy breathing after their burst of steam. A couple minutes went by, where they both tried to steady their panting before saying anything.

"That didn't happen… for me anyways," she broke the silence and untied the cloth from his hands and bedpost.

He propped an arm to his head and looked at her lying eyes and smirked. "Then I guess I'll have to show you again another day."

She turned away from him, so he wouldn't see her smile, and lied on her side. "Sorry, you missed your chance."

Havoc reached for his box of cigarettes which were laying on his nightstand but stopped midway. He wanted her instead. So he decided to reach for her body and stroke her neck, play with her hair, and kiss the areas of skin he saw. He liked the way her drowsy eyelids were about to shut, but didn't, and instead revealed a pair of hazy eyes. He slid one hand around her waist while the other continued to push the strands of her hair back from her face, so he can continue brushing his lips against her face.

He stroked her shoulders, feeling the bump of her scar, a story she never told him.

* * *

_Review please! Have a Happy Thanksgiving!_


	15. Chapter 15: Untitled Morning

Cakes and Cigarettes  
Chapter 15: Untitled Morning

* * *

Stupid.

The sun started to make its way through the horizon, but that wasn't the problem. She got up from her bed and made herself a cup of coffee. From the corner of her eye, she could see his bare back, his cheek buried in a pillow, his amazing butt under the covers. She's done a number of stupid things in her life, but this was probably the biggest one. How could she let herself be vulnerable like that? He was clear in what he wanted and she let him take control of her, even though it was the exact opposite of what she needed. Nonetheless, she couldn't deny what they shared last night was pure pleasure, right?

Havoc woke up to the smell of fragrant coffee and the sound of water running. He stretched his body, uncoiling after a long steamy night, and wondered where she went, because if she went in the shower, he would join her. But it wasn't the shower that was on, it was the faucet. Dishes at… he looked at the clock, seven in the morning?

Havoc pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and automatically walked towards her. His arms wrapped her waist from behind as he dug his face into her hair, smelling her familiar scent. He spoke into her ear, his warmth tingling inside of her once more. "I want you to stop doing the dishes and get back to the bedroom." He tucked a lock of her curl behind her ear and gave her a kiss on the collarbone. "Because I want to make love with you again."

She snickered. "Make love? Is that what you call it?"

"What else would you call it?"

"Casual sex," she sounded matter-of-fact, and faced towards him, breaking from his embrace.

He tried to laugh at her joke, but he eventually realized she wasn't kidding around.

"Come on, Havoc. Let's be rational here; even though it was a mistake, last night was fun, and that was all."

_Fun?_ _Going to the beach is fun. Having a drink with your friends is fun. But this-_

"If you don't have anything else to say, I have to go to work."

* * *

Karena stirred the cake batter ferociously. She needed inspiration to bake a new cake for an upcoming bachelorette party. Lately, she hasn't been creating any new recipes nor having much desire to bake. And it was unlike her.

She hated how he made her felt. She hated everything about him. She hated his droopy blue eyes and the stubble on his face. She hated his smell of lavender soap and cigarettes, even after taking a shower. She hated the tone of his voice. She hated how his eyebrows would furrow when he talked to her. She hated how he would put away her shoes in the closet but he would never put his shoes. She hated how he would never empty his ash tray unless she told him to. She hated how she felt like he needed him too. And with that in mind, Karena threw her whisk across the room in disgust.

* * *

_Don't forget to Review! Thank you! _


	16. Chapter 16: His Distraction

Cakes and Cigarettes  
Chapter 16: His Distraction

* * *

Havoc must have smoked at least a whole pack today, even when he was eating his lunch, but he managed to stop when he started to get a headache. Or was it heartache? Eh, same thing.

He wanted to see her but at the same time, what would he say to her? Sorry for wearing the skirt in the relationship? It pissed him off how she could through away last night like it was nothing. He knew she was always bossy and mean and controlling, but he would have never thought she was incapable of emotions.

"Second lieutenant," the Colonel called.

He swallowed hard. "Yes, sir?"

"How's Karena?"

"I don't know, sir. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"A couple nights ago, she came over. I asked her about her family and she seemed a bit nervous. Do you know anything about it?"

"No, sir."

"Just wondering. You can go back to doing your paperwork," Roy replied, even though he knew Havoc's stack of paper remained the same for days.

"Colonel," a woman's voice rang from behind the door as she knocked.

"I wasn't expecting you," Roy said as she came in.

"I wanted to give you a surprise. It's a new recipe and I want you to be the first to try it," Karena gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Am I the first one to taste it?"

"Yeah, aren't you a lucky guy?" she smiled as he opened the box. A lonely piece of dark chocolate tartlet with berries sat in the middle.

"You know I don't like chocolate," Roy smiled as he took a bite.

"Just eat it."

He took a bite. "Wow, it's kind of bitter."

"Is it? I guess I had someone in mind when I made this." Karena glanced at Havoc, who had his head down on the table. "Are you free tonight?"

"I can leave early." He looked at the clock; a quarter past six. "Actually, I can leave now."

"That's good. You can make me dinner."

He cocked a grin. "I'm not much of a cook."

"I'll teach you."

"Nothing bitter okay?" he kissed her.

The two left together in a few minutes, leaving his subordinates behind. Havoc's head still lied on the table. He ignored their conversation and the sound of their pressed lips; well, he tried to anyways. At least he found out another new thing: she likes it when people cook for her.

* * *

When Havoc got home, he didn't smoke, he didn't watch porn, or take a shower. He cooked, learning from the cookbook he bought a few days ago. He learned a little from watching her grandmother and mother when he was younger. Hell, he even learned from Karena these past weeks but that wasn't enough.

Why was he even trying to cook? It wasn't going to make a difference. He could have been the best chef in the world, and he would not be able to win her over.

He stared at the cookbook. First of all, what on earth is the difference between baking powder and baking soda? Second of all, what's the difference between his feelings and Roy's feeling for her?

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Jean?"

* * *

_Don't forget to review if you want faster updates! This chapter is dedicated to: insomniacawake._


	17. Chapter 17: One Act

**Cakes and Cigarettes**  
Chapter 16: One Act

* * *

"How far are we going to go?" Roy asked, still stirring the vegetables in the fry pan.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she sat on the countertop.

"I mean, we can skip all the formal stuff, like this dinner."

"I agree." Karena took a bite of the stringed beans. "Because you're not a good chef."

He smirked as she took another bite. "I wasn't talking about that."

"Should I just take off my shirt?"

"Always so honest."

"I was just suggesting."

He took her by the neck and he kissed her. "You smell nice."

"It's called showering. Try it sometime."

"Maybe you should teach me."

She paused. "Not tonight."

"I have a suggestion too."

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to stop?"

"Stop what?"

"This act."

"What act?"

"I'm not blind, Karena. I know how you feel about him."

"What are you talking about?"

Roy raised a brow and shot a grin. "You're not a bad actress."

"I'm not acting."

"He bought his paperwork home."

"And?"

"He'll probably be staying up late."

"So?"

"Why don't you make him something? Like soup or a sandwich."

"Or both."

* * *

Karena walked back to Havoc's apartment. She wanted to exchange her food for her belongings, even though she did not have many. It was like a moving away gift you would give away to your neighbors, and instead of a fruit basket, it was potato soup and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She would drop off the food, maybe make a hot cup of tea for him, get her toothbrush and clothes and say her farewells. Simple.

She knocked on his door and walked in. "I thought you might be hungry so I made some food."

"Karena!"

Karena looked up as soon as she heard the sound of the familiar voice. "Di…ana."

She was sitting on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt, with her tongue lodged down his throat.

"I'm just going to grab all my things." Her hand shook as she placed the bag in the kitchen.

"Karena, wait," Havoc called out as she dashed into his bedroom.

She grabbed her pajamas, undergarments, socks, and toothbrush as quick as she could. But halfway, she stopped and swallowed hard. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding and she couldn't stop panting. She wasn't crying. She wasn't crying. She swallowed again and chewed on her lip. She's not crying.

"Diana, it's nice to see you again," Karena said as she rushed out of the bedroom. "Havoc, good luck tonight. You'll need it."

"Karena, hold on a minute!" He buttoned his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked.

"Diana, you should leave. You shouldn't have been here in the first place."

"But you invited me."

Karena glanced over at her best friend and then at Havoc and took a deep breath. "Have fun, guys."

"Karena!"

"Jean!" Diana called out.

Havoc exited his apartment and saw the staircase door shut.

"Jean, sweetie, she doesn't want you to follow her."

Havoc stopped in his tracks. That's right. She doesn't like to be chased.

* * *

_Don't forget to review! I'll update soon. ColoursofWhite~_


End file.
